Pregnancy & Miracles of Birth
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Each of the Naruto couples experience the normal pregnancy effects... food cravings? temper? alot of poor shinobi, and even more pregnant kunoichi. will they ever survive? Main nejiten and Sasusaku with other parings. Complete PLS R
1. Beef

**Hi. This story is about the Naruto couples and the miracle of birth.**

**Disclaimer: I know, you know that I know, that you know I don't own Naruto**

**I hope you enjoy reading it.**

-XOXOXOXOXO-

-Inside the Hyuuga Manor-

Neji was sleeping comfortably on his bed. Well, he was until he felt someone poking him on the shoulder. He buried his face under the bed sheets, trying to ignore the constant poking. Instead, the poking continued, getting harder and harder.

We all know Neji would not stand for this. Of course his attack was basically poking people to death, but people doing it to him?

After a few minutes the poking stopped. He exhaled sharply and fell into deep slumber; but was soon awaken with a whack on his head.

He sighed and turned to the woman beside him. "What…?"

Tenten look at her husband innocently. "I am hungry…"

As he thought, 4 months of pregnancy had its effect; and this is just one of them.

"Can't you wait for breakfast? My dear." He groaned unhappily and buried his face under the pillow.

Tenten looked at Neji crystal tears streaming from her eyes. She buried her head on top of Neji's back and cried. "N-Neji-kun d-does not love me anymore b-because I-I am f-fat."

He cringed and sighed. He faced up and tilted Tenten's chin, so she was facing him. "Say, no more." Neji muttered "I'll get something"

He walked out of their bedroom. Moments later, he came back with a bowl of rice and a glass of milk. "Here" he handed her the bowl and the glass.

Neji watched in amaze as Tenten grabbed the bowl and ate a spoon full of rice. I small smile appeared on Neji's delicate face "That's my girl." Well he was grinning until she started choking and cuffed all the food all over Neji.

"Neji, I am sorry."

He looked at his wife, and then glanced at his shirt; which was now covered in chewed rice. Seriously, he loved his wife too bits but, could he take more months of pregnancy?

He pulled of his shirt and replaced it with a new one. After he laid beside Tenten and cradled her face in his hand. They stayed in silence for a long time, each feeling each other's warmth.

The brown haired girl looked at her husband and smiled "Neji…"

"Hn…?"

"Can you get me some beef from the nice restaurant in Suna, please?"

Neji laughed "You know, at the rate you're going to be as fat as Hinata."

"What did you say?!?"

"Our baby must be strong with that appetite of yours." He made a quick save

She laughed and touched her huge stomach.

"Love you, Neji-kun"

"Love you too."

"Neji, where is my beef?" she asked, arms still on her stomach.

"I-I h-have not g-gotten i-it yet."

"BASTARD!!!" I have to go through nine months of shit for your baby and you can't even buy me some decent beef? Damn you!!!

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Well let's just say, these months will be really long…

-XOXOXOXOXO-


	2. Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sasuke stop it please." Sakura asked, well more like demanded from her queen sized bed.

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sasuke…"

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sasuke…"

Poke

"Sasuke…"

Poke

Poke

Poke

"SASUKE"

Poke

Poke

Poke

"That's it if you poke my Son again; you're dead meat." She screamed.

Sasuke smiled playfully. "Hey, it's my child too you know. Besides, who said it was a boy?"

"I did, cause I am his mother and I say it's a boy."

This made Sasuke smirk "Well as _her_ father, I say she's a she."

Sakura looked at her husband and smiled. "Let's make a bet shall we?"

"Do tell."

"It's simple. If the baby's a girl; you name it. But, if the baby's a boy; who as _his _mother I can tell, I'll be the one to name it."

"Okay then, have fun not naming your child."

"Oh I am sure you will."

A few minutes later; Sasuke eventually got bored so…

Poke

Poke

Poke

"Sasuke…?

"Hmm?

"**YOU'RE DEAD"**

Let's just say it wasn't his brightest idea…


	3. Kunai moves

! At the Uzamaki residence!

"Naruto, I am home."

"Hinata, you're finally back." Naruto kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Aren't you gonna ask me, how my day was?"

Just then a couple of screams were heard, and soon two pairs of running footsteps were coming their way.

"Mommy, Kenji keeps on bugging me about his lost kunai."

"Hika, stole my kunai mommy, she just won't sway it."

"He won't _say_ it, use proper grammar. Naruto sit next to me. I want everyone to fit. Mommy has something important to talk about" Hinata took a seat on the sofa.

"And daddy" Naruto added

"Kenji, remember when I told you Hika was coming to our lives."

"You mean, you're finally gonna tell me where they came from?" Kenji said jumping up and down energetically.

"No… but, I can tell you, in about nine months we shall be expecting someone new." Hinata smiled.

"Were it?" Hika, the currently youngest child asked.

"Right here." Naruto pointed to Hinata's stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, daddy does this mean you won't teach me new "Kunai moves" Kenji cried.

Hinata's eye twitched involuntary "Kunai moves…?"

Kenji's eyes twinkled "Yup, New kunai moves. And what is this thing about the birds and the bees?" als-"

His sayings made his mother faint in panic. This caused his dad to lock him in a closet. Next Naruto picked up his daughter, Hika and brought her to bed.

"But dad-"Hika squealed.

"No buts" before Hika could argue, Naruto left the room.

He then took a damp cloth and laid it on Hinata's forehead and kissed her cheek. He brought his ear on her abdomen and listened. He heard a really faint, little heartbeat. That was definitely a good sign.

"Daddy, Dad get me out of here." The closet shouted.

Naruto smiled and opened the door. "Kenji, I'll teach you those moves later."

Kenji smiled.


	4. Newly weds and Labor?

I can't tell you how happy I am. I am able to update this story after days of having an empty "Idea box" this idea just hit me in the head (hard).

I hope you enjoy this chapter

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Nara Residence

The twenty-one year old newlywed kunoichi , Nara Ino sighed while brushing some dirt of the table. She stopped and glanced at her husband, who was sleeping lazily on the couch. The couple was in their newly inquired house, which they recently just moved into.

She took out a picture; of her and the other kunoichis. She hadn't seen much of them, all busy preparing for their babies and families. She wrapped an arm around her stomach hoping it would grow big or you know…

"You know it will happen, just give it sometime." Her husband's voice snapped her out her trance.

"I thought you were asleep."

Shikamaru yawned "How could I sleep if I know, my troublesome wife was being troublesome."

This brought a smile to Ino's face "Aren't I always?" Before Shikamaru could answer, they heard a knock on the door.

Ino opened the door to find Sakura and her big tummy.

"Hey Ino-pig."

"Hi forehead girl, what brings you here?"

Suddenly Sakura started crying, hard.

Ino dragged Sakura into her house. "What did he do to you?"

"He poked me!!!" Sakura said crying harder

"I am sure he didn't mean it, honey." Ino told her

"You're not helping." Sakura sobbed

"Chill first, munch on a cookie. Calm down" Ino sighed as Sakura proceed for the cookie jar. Ino knew first pregnancies were hard and well… troublesome.

After everything was settled, meaning Sakura not crying they started talking.

"Now tell me what happened." Ino urged

'Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke….-" Ino sweat dropped and changed the topic.

"I get it Sakura. Let's talk about the baby instead."

"I am set to deliver sometime this month." She said while taking a sip of her water.

Ino looked at Sakura's stomach and smiled "You'll be a great mother you know."

"BUT WHAT IF I AM NOT" she shrieked "whathaappensifthereissomethingwrongwiththebabyoritturnsintoanavengeroraCAT"

"Breath, I am sure you'll be a great mom; you're probably more prepared then I'll ever be." She sighed and suddenly.

CRASH!!!

The mug that Sakura had been holding crashed to the herself, doubled over and held her stomach and started breathing erratically.

"Forehead, what's wrong." Realization hit Ino and her eyes widened. "Oh God, Not now. SHIKAMARU!!!"

"Whats with all the screaming?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"MY FRIEND FOREHEAD IS HAVING A BABY."

This made Shikamaru's eyes widen. He looked over at Ino and she nodded.

"Sakura honey, stand up. Walking will ease the pain." The couple helped Sakura stand up and walk out of the living room.

"Alright, a nice and slow walk." Shikamaru instructed

"Shikamaru, we have to get their fast."

"I know that."

A few streets later they met up with the perverted copy cat himself.

"Sakura. I've been looking for you. Sasuke is punishing himself and I can't read my books with him there."

Sakura chocked

"Breath through the pain." Ino rubbed her back.

'What the hell happened?" the copy cat who had long abandoned his book asked.

"I started labor." Sakura responded breathless.

"Oh shit. Shikamaru I'll take her left hand, you take her right. Ino get mister chicken but and bring him to the hospital, NOW." Kakashi demanded.

Ino looked unsure, but nodded and set out to find Sasuke.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

"Wow Teme you really did it now didn't you?" the ramen lover asked.

"Shut up dobe. It wasn't my fault."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes "But I not sure that's what my Sakura thinks."

Sasuke glared "Your Sakura?"

"Fine our Sakura."

Glare

"…okay your Sakura."

Sasuke nodded and smirked his I-am-the-best-prodigy-you-suck-like-hell smirk

"What are you gonna do now?" Naruto asked

"Hn…"

Just then…

"SASUKE YOU JERK, GET YOUR LAZY BUT OVER HERE NOW"

Sasuke glared at Ino "Why should I?"

Ino glared back "BECAUSE YOUR WIFE IS IN LABOR AND IF YOUR NOT THERE I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

"What the hell?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and handed him a key "Dobe go to the Uchiha compound and get Sakura's stuff, NOW"

Naruto took the key and nodded. In a flash he disappeared.

Sasuke looked at Ino and nodded. In a flash they both headed for the hospital

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Back with Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura…

"Okay Sakura just breathe in and out." Kakashi said

The genius smirked at the X anbu member "You seem to be handling this nicely."

The copy-nin sweat dropped "When you have a wife that had five kids, you learn to get use to it."

They reached the hospital after a few minutes. Kakashi let go of Sakura's arm and passed him to Shikamaru.

"I am gonna sign her in…" and he ran ninja speed to the check in center.

The genius looked at his wife's best friend and sighed. God, if he didn't love his wife he would be sleeping by now.

"This is so troublesome…"

-XOXOXOXOXO-

MUAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil.

Everyone: sweat drop

So far this is the best cliff hanger I can think off, oh well.

Well Sakura is in labor. And Sasuke is an ass. Not much Shikaino going on, but it really isn't my favorite paring but please tell me if you want more.

Don't forget to check out my new story (oneshot) "Drunks Don't Lie"

Please review, I'll give you a cookie


	5. pregnancy and crazy ninjas

"I am sorry Mister Sasuke, but I can only let family, friends and close relatives see her."

Sasuke glared at the nurse. He was in the hospital, finally! After being dragged by a crazy insane blond only to be abandoned at the sight of her Shika-kun. He was also locked out of the labor room and now he wasn't considered family!?! Hell the nurse was lucky he didn't chidori her little face.

He sighed once again "Miss I am telling you I Sasuke Uchiha the husband of Sakura Uchiha, therefore I am considered family."

The nurse looked at him "I am sorry sir but a nice old man checked her in a Sakura _Haruno_ and gave me a list of people who are allowed to see her. That list not including a Sasuke Uchiha."

A vein appeared on the Uchiha's head "If you don't let me in I will personally kick your sor-"

"UCHIHA YOU SICK LITTLE BRAT!!!"

Another vein appeared on Sasuke's now old forehead as he turned to face the X hokage, Tsunade. (**A/N** **Naruto is the hokage now XD**)

"I HEARD YOU LEFT MY APPRENTICE ALONE WHILE SHE WAS IN LABOR, IS THAT TRUE, BRAT?"

He gulped and nodded his head.

He waited for a punch or a kick, but was soon met with a smile. A SMILE! What was she? PMSing or something?

"I also heard the baby is strong and healthy, it's coming out soon." She trusted a key in his hand. "Go and see your child, let's hope Sakura will let you live through it."

He said a quiet thank you and ran to the room.

But before he reached there he felt a brick hit his head. He got it and looked at the note attached.

It read:

_You better take care of her brat… or else_

Sasuke smirked and went in the room.

"Sheesh and you call me dead last."

"Shut up dobe." The Uchiha heir glared at Naruto "Where is she?"

"In the delivery room, her water just broke a few moments ago."

"What the?" and he ran inside the delivery room."

Naruto smirked and looked at the lazy ass. "Do you think he'll survive?"

"Troublesome…"

Silence

Silence

Suddenly, "DAMN YOU UCHIHA, YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I AM GONNA KILL YOU." A voice screamed from the delivery room. Naruto put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing while Shikamaru just smirk and directed their attention at the Uchiha now exciting the delivery room.

Sasuke dropped on the chair across Naruto and sighed. "This is so troublesome…"

"Hey that's my line." The lazy genius fought back.

"We're here." Tenten's loud voice declared as she entered the hospital doors, along with Neji, Ino, Hinata and the kids.

"Ugh!" Sasuke's head dropped down. "Why are you here?"

"Because we know Sakura would want us here." Tenten declared while Neji smirked in agreement.

"Well I don't want you here." He snapped

Ino brought her fist up in the air. "Well too bad for you." And with that everyone took a seat near each other.

Ino sat with Shikamaru, while Naruto watched as Hinata and Tenten play with the kids. Neji was leaning on the wall behind Tenten which happened to be next to Sasuke.

"…Uchiha"

"…Hyuuga"

Oh great, now it's time for the clan stuff…

"…Byakugan."

"…Sharingan."

"…Byakugan"

"…Sharingan"

"Byakugan"

"Sharingan"

"BYAKUGAN"

"SHARINGAN"

"SUSH" Tenten cut in "Neji, Sasuke stop."

"Hn…"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke, what happened with Sakura?" Tenten asked

"She grabbed my hand and slammed me to the wall." He muttered "plus she was screaming like a mad _man." _He shuddered. Neji actually gulped as mental images of a soon to be crazy Tenten arrived.

"You had it easy." Naruto mumbled. "When Kenji was born; Hinata threw a table at me, a DAMN TABLE." He paused "Don't let me get started with Hika."

Sasuke gulped "Why?"

"Remember when I was in a Coma for a week?"

They all nodded together.

"Ya, that was what Hina-chan did to me, while she was pushing." He finished while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Everyone looked at Hinata, who blushed in response. Suddenly, the light outside the delivery room lit and doctors and nurses, including none other than Tsunade rushed in.

"What is happening?" Sasuke asked the group of nurses that were heading in.

One of them stopped and gave him a what-the-hell-how-stupid-can-you-be look and responded 'She's having her baby, now." and proceeded in the room.

Sasuke rushed in the room.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"DO YOU THINK I AM OKAY BITCH? I'LL GET YOU LATER, JUST YOU WAIT' Sakura responded

"Relax Sakura." Sasuke said, well kinda demanded.

"REALX? I AM DOING THIS SHIT FOR YOU AND YOU TELL ME TO RELAX? NO GUYS IN THE ROOM."

"Except the Dad."

"WHO SAID YOU WERE THE DAD?"

"What the hell? Sakura?"

"FINE YOU ARE!!!"

"Ahem." They both looked up to see the nurse glaring impatiently at them. "Now that everything is clear. Sakura push."

Sakura pushed in the nurse's command. She pushed and pushed and pushed then finally.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

They heard the door open, and in came Naruto.

"Yep, just like the father. Doesn't know when to keep the mouth shut."

"Shut up dobe."

Ino came into the room and jump excitedly "Girl or boy?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura, who blushed and waved the white flag. "You win Sasuke, it- I mean she's a girl."

Sasuke walked to Sakura and carried the new born Uchiha in his arms. She had his black hair and Sakura's green eyes. Luckily she had a normal sized forehead but had Sakura's face.

"Her name will be Aiko." He proclaimed "Aiko Uchiha." He looked at his wife who nodded her head and smiled.

"I like it."

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Naruto and Ino headed out of the room and smiled at the group.

"How was it?" Tenten asked

"Already born." Naruto responded

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl"

Just then Sasuke came in pushing Sakura's wheel chair. Sakura was smiling looking pleased with herself.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Naruto sat next Hinata and the children. Kenji jumped on his lap.

"Hinata why was Kenji screaming?"

"Kunai moves…"

"Kunai moves…?"

"Yes…"

"Oh kunai moves." He glanced at his son affectionately "How to use it correctly, right?"

His son nodded happily "Daddy what moves does Uncle Sasuke use?"

Naruto smirked at his son "He does good moves, mine are just way better."

Kenji jump excitedly "Can you teach me the moves?"

"No" both parents said in unison.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Neji looked at his wife. "It's getting late, we better get going."

She gave a nod and glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, who were now looking at their baby.

"Sakura, Sasuke we have to go." Tenten hugged Sakura briefly and blew Aiko a kiss while, Neji nodded at Sasuke.

They finally got into their house. Neji laid his wife on the bed and kissed her cheek, he then laid down beside her. The couple snuggled near each other in pure silence, until-

"Neji I am hungry."

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"It's definitely gonna be a boy."


	6. A Girl name Puberty & Colors of a Flower

Hi everyone.

The plot kinda became difficult while I was writing this chapter.

Hope you enjoy

This happens a few months after Sakura's delivery, so it's currently Nejiten.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Neji-kun, you can't possibly be serious." Tenten glared at her husband who was eating a big bite of hamburger in front of her face. The group (not including the kids) was currently seated in the hospital (again) this time around a not so friendly Tenten in bed.

"You what some?" Neji said while biting another big chunk of hamburger.

Tenten starred at Neji with jealousy/hatred in her eyes. Normally she wasn't one to get jealous; but this time it was personal.

"I am here moments from labor and you're eating a greasy hamburger in front of you wife…?" she asked sarcastically. Just then-

"GREATINGS YOUTHFUL PEOPLE. HOW IS YOUR YOUTH?"

"Gee… I wonder who that could be." Tenten muttered

"Neji, my youthful rival I just saw a great thing for your wife. You see I was passing through a flower shop, when I saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were in a great shade of pink. Wait! Were they pink…? OH I THINK THEY WERE RED!!!"

"Lee…" Neji started

"No wait, maybe they were pink… or red! Or maybe pink with red, or is it red with pink?!? Is there a specific name for that color? Magenta, burgundy…mahogany…no wait! Isn't mahogany a tree? or a color? Or BOTH!!! OHHH I know the flowers were…

"LEE!"

"Periwinkle!!!" Lee finished.

Neji looked taken back "Periwinkle…?"

"Periwinkle?" Everyone said in unison.

"YOSH PERWINKLE!!!"

Neji scowled. Isn_'t Periwinkle a shade of __**blue**__…?_ Neji shooked his head. _ WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

"So Lee, were are the flowers?" Neji tried to keep his cool.

"Flowers… WHAT FLOWERS!?!" Lee looked as confused as ever.

"The. Flowers. For. Tenten." Neji gritted his teeth.

"Flowers… YOSH THE FLOWERS." He gave a victory punch "THEY ARE WITH GAI-SENSEI!!!"

Neji mentally slapped himself. "Lee how old are you?"

Lee smiled "YOSH twenty-two."

Neji's scowl depended "I hope you hit puberty soon."

The whole room started to laugh except Sasuke who smirked. Soon even Lee joined the laughing. He laughed so hard, it started creeping people out; soon everyone stopped laughing.

"Wait… What is puberty? And why do we have to hit it?"

Tenten held her stomach and laughed. "Take a wild guess Lee."

Naruto who joined the conversation looked puzzled. "Is puberty a man? That Neji wants to hit?"

Neji glared at his "Son-in-law." Hinata, who was blushing because of Naruto's stupidity, sighed debating whether his stupidity was cute or just plain annoying. Suddenly a female nurse came in.

The nurse looked at Tenten with a bored expression. "Miss Tenten Hyuuga?"

Tenten gave a nod and watched as the nurse unenthusiastically wrote some stuff over her clip board. Then the nurse glanced at Neji.

"Mister Neji Hyuuga, I presume?"

Neji's eyes met her eyes. She gave him a seductive glance and licked her lips suggestively. Neji glared at her. In a matter of seconds the nurse ran out the door, fearing for her life. Tenten, who seemed to notice this, gritted her teeth.

"Neji, can you please hand me a kunai, I have a new target."

Neji almost smiled. Almost, because he is Neji Hyuuga and he doesn't smile.

"OOOOHHHH I GET IT NOW!!!" Lee jumped energetically "She must be puberty!!!"

"And you have to hit her!" Naruto and Lee added at the same time.

This time it was Sakura's turn to laugh. She brushed her tears away after a few minutes.

"Hinata, where is Kenji and Hika?"

"Over at Kiba's Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled

"I still don't think we should have left them with dog-boy, he'd probably leave them alone at the sight of a dog." Naruto grunted.

"I am sure they are alright." Hinata started "besides, it's not like we want more people in this roo-"

"HELLO EVERYONE, I HAVE ARRIVED, AND READY TO SHARE MY YOUTH AND LOVE." Can you guess who that is?

"GAI-SENSEI! I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVE ARRIVED. YOU LOOK SO COOL; YOU'RE PRACTICALLY BURNING WITH COOL."

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

And there goes the crying while hugging scene. And, let us not forget the sunset background!

Everyone starred in awed at the two… lovers?

"Gee Neji? How can you stand putting up with them?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked in agreement.

"Hn…"

"Neji…" I weak voice called from the bed. "Neji, call the nurse now."

"Tenten honey, I know you want lee and Gai-sensei out but-"

"Neji…"

"They are just visiting you." Neji finished

"NEJI, I AM GOING INTO LABOR."

_Oh shit. _"Someone call a nurse now." Neji called out, looking at the group.

All of a sudden Sakura stood up, now wearing surgical gloves and a mask (which she got out of no were) "I want to do it."

Neji looked slightly taken back "What?"

"I want to be the one to do it." Sakura demanded. Neji gave a nod and watched as Sakura rushed out to call the nurses.

He glanced at his wife and held her hand. Soon a group of nurses including Sakura rushed in the room and pushed Tenten's bed in the delivery room. Neji followed silently, trying to catch up. All of a sudden Tenten announced that her water has broke. The nurses immediately quickened the pace to the delivery room. The moment the door of the delivery room opened all the nurses rushed in and slammed the door shut; leaving a very annoyed Neji outside the room.

He glared at the door while veins appear on his forehead. He stood their glaring at the door for over ten minutes straight. Pretty soon he could hear the other's footsteps coming closer.

"Neji? What are you doing here, where's Tenten" Naruto asked

"Inside the room…" he tried to contain his anger.

"And you're not there with her?" Ino crossed her arms "She'll be very disappointed."

"I KNOW THAT." Neji glared at Ino.

"YOSH NEJI DON'T WORRY." Lee said running up to him, carrying what seemed to look like a bush. "I AM SURE TENTEN WILL BE ALRIGHT."

"Speaking of which, have any of you seen Shikamaru?" Ino cut in.

"I-I saw him in the room, he hasn't left. He seemed to be sleeping." Hinata said

"THAT LAZY BUM" there was fire in Ino's eyes "I'LL KILL HIM, JUST WAIT" and with that Ino stormed off to find her "lost" husband. Soon they were left with Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, a very annoyed Neji and of course-

"Lee, what the hell are you holding?"

"YOSH THESE ARE THE YOUTHFUL FLOWERS I WAS TALKING ABOUT." He handed Neji the bush of flowers.

"Lee…"

"Yes, my rival?"

"These flowers are _yellow_."

_Looks like the spring of youth is making Lee color blind…_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Hyuuga pregnancy last chapt

Hi everyone, just to tell you this is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading this, it took me forever to think of an idea for this chapter. But here it is.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

"Hyuuga, you might want to stop now. Your endless pacing is giving me a headache."

"This is none of your business Uchiha."

"Hn…" and the pacing continues.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL IS TRAINING, I MUST TRAIN TOO." Lee stood up. "I AM GOING TOO TAKE LAPS AROUND THIS HOSPITAL, JA NE."

Shikamaru glanced at the prodigy and yawned "One thousand, four hundred fifty-two." He said with a slight smile.

"What are you talking about, Nara." Seeing Neji's clueless face made him smile more.

"It's the number of paces you have done since Tenten entered the delivery room. It's quite relaxing much more amusing"

Neji grimaced at the Nara genius "How so…?"

Shikamaru gave another yawn "It reminds me of counting sheep, it's a term from the west."

"Hn…" and the pacing continues again.

One thousand, four hundred fifty-three…

….

One thousand, four hundred fifty-four…

….

One thousand, four hundred fifty-five…

….

One thousand, four hundred fifty-six…

…

One thousand, four hundred fifty-seven…

"WHOULD YOU JUST STOP ALREADY?" Ino demanded, now facing Neji "YOU SHOULD MAKE AT LEAST A BIT OF EFFORT TO ASK ABOUT TENTEN."

-XOXOXOXOXO-

"Tenten push." Sakura demanded

"Ahhhh it damn hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, your having a baby not eating ice cream." Tsunade replied.

"I rather eat ice cream!" she panted

"You should have thought about it before." Sakura smirked. "Now push harder."

"Here it comes." Tsunade announced.

"WAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAA."

-XOXOXOXOXO-

"How long do you think it has been?" Ino asked

Shikamaru honestly didn't want to know. A couple of hour's maybe? Probably if his math was correct, which it always was.

"Two hours and twenty-eight minutes." _Bingo!_ He gloated silently.

"Do you think it's born already? Oto-san really wanted to see." Hinata asked.

"Your annoying father? Why does he want to see?" Naruto asked

"He wanted to see the outcome of Neji-ni-san's late night training with Tenten.

_Flashback:_

_Neji, why have you arrived here so late?_

"_I was- training, uncle."_

"_With that girl, I presume."_

_Neji gritted his teeth. "That girl's name is __**Tenten**__, uncle." _

"_I see… I know training is your life my nephew. You're making the clan proud."_

_I tint of pink formed on Neji's check "Thank you, uncle." _

"_By the way, I would really like to see the outcome of your training, Tenten is welcome here anytime." Neji breathe a sigh of relief as his uncle turned away; also turning around to leave as well until._

"_Also, we seem to have a spare room in the main hall; I would like it if you and Tenten, would use it from now on." Hiashi smirked._

_End of flash back _

"Ewww, Hinata-chan I didn't know your dad was such a pervo." Naruto shouted in disgust. Just the Sakura came out of the delivery room.

"NEJI GO TO TENTEN NOW, THEY ARE ASKING FOR THE DAD."

Neji got up and entered the room. He soon found Tenten on the bed holding his son. He seemed nervous at first, wondering how would Tenten react with him not being there. Her actions surprised him.

"Took you long enough, Hyuuga." A voice said quietly. Tenten glanced at him and handed him the baby. "Looks like you were right all along, it is a boy."

Neji looked at his wife. Suddenly she lost consciousness. He widened his eyes and looked at her with fear.

"Relax Hyuuga, she's just a bit exhausted." He looked around to see Sakura. "She'll be up, before you know it."

He nodded and focused on his new born son.

"Ano, Neji what are you going to name him?" Hinata asked.

"Shin******…"**

**"****WHAT DID YOU SAY, NEJI?" Naruto asked, looking clueless.**

"Shin Hizashi Hyuuga."

Hinata gave her cousin a sheepish glance. "Shin as in faith…?"

"Should have seen that one coming." Sakura mumbled.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

"Ino… they have been there for a long time already. The baby is probably out by now."

"I know…"

"Troublesome… Don't tell me you're still thinking about the fact that you're not pregnant."

"Hmm…?"

Shikamaru sighed and scooted near Ino and wrapped an arm around her. "It will happen."

"I know."

Shikamaru looked at his wife "What?"

She took a deep breath "I have been visiting the doctors and they said-"

"YOSH YOUR BABY IS EVER-SO YOUTHFUL, MY DEAR RIVAL."

"Shut it Lee…"

"AND SHIN WHAT A VERY YOUTHFUL NAME."

"I know Lee now quiet… you're going to wake up- oh hi Tenten."

Ino smiled at her husband "I'll tell you later, right now I want to see Tenten's face when she hears Neji named their child Faith."

"Hn… Troublesome."

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Ino and Shikamaru walked into the couple talking, along with their other friends.

Ino sat beside Hinata and giggled. "Does she know yet?"

"Not yet, it appears he's staling." Hinata said. They both broke into giggles, while the boys smirked.

Neji finally spoke. "Tenten you should be resting, you must be tired."

"I am fine. Where is- oh what did you name him."

Neji gulped, fearing for his life. "I named him Shin."

Almost instantly, a kunai appeared in Tenten's hand. She glared at him, "What...did you say?"

"I named him Shin."

"YOU STUPID FAITH OBSESSED BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU NAME MY CHILD SHIN." She threw the kunai, only a few inches away from his neck. Soon more weapons appeared. Neji had a hard time dodging all the weapons being thrown at him.

The group broke down into laughter.

Hinata yawned and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Tired already mommy?" Naruto joked

"Of course, try having to carry this load around with you." She smiled at her friends who nodded. It wasn't long before they would all be back in the hospital for another pregnancy.

The couple bid their farewell to everyone, and threw sympathetic glances at Neji who was still being beaten up by his wife.

Sakura and Sasuke were the next to go.

"Me and Sasuke-kun have to go already, we can't leave Aiko-chan with "Uncle" Kakashi for a long time. God knows what Kakashi might have managed to teach her while we're gone." She kissed Tenten at the forehead and waved at Neji.

"Hn… Troublesome."

"Me and Shika-kun better go also, but we'll visit you as soon as we can." She smiled at Tenten and dragged Shikamaru along.

There were a few moments of silence, which Tenten got tired of.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hn…Yes?

"Do you think we'll be great parents?"

Neji looked at his wife, a talented weapon master and himself, the Hyuuga prodigy and smirked. "I am sure we'll be good parents.

"I am relieved."

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Ino and Shikamaru reached their house. Shikamaru immediately slumped on the bed. Man, he was tired (Even if he really didn't do much.) he rolled around the bed trying to get into a comfortable position; until a thought hit him.

"Ino what did you want to say to me before?"

"Wait I am in the bathroom."

He waited until his wife got out of the bathroom and slept beside him. He felt her move around until she stopped. She was asleep.

"Troublesome woman…"

He wrapped his arms around her. Slowly letting his arms explore her body. HE FROZE.

Was it him, or was his wife's abdomen getting bigger…?

-XOXOXOXOXO-

I AM FINALLY DONE. *happy dances* I thought it would be good if I ended this story with a slight hanging ending. I am pretty sure you all know what happens next. I really glad I got to finish this story, it really has been a long time since I've written a multi-chapter story.

In case you didn't know (or haven't figured out.) Shin means faith, in Japanese of course.

Thank you to everyone who stuck to this story, or is reading this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Feel free to comment or better yet…

PLEASE REVIEW

3 ROSE ANGEL OF THE NIGHT


End file.
